


Вечером

by Fausthaus



Category: Wild Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Почему ты такой, Мики?





	Вечером

На самом деле это страшно. Очень страшно! Каждый день жить в ожидании, что что-то случится. Каждый день не иметь возможности вдохнуть полной грудью, подурачиться или просто посмотреть на облака, думая только о том, какие они красивые. Как только Мики умудряется быть настолько спокойным? Или это маска?

Чоко одним движением влил в себя содержимое стопки и закашлялся. Кто-то с размаху ударил по спине, помогая восстановить дыхание. Чоко выдохнул и обернулся: Мики.

— Ты чего это? — Мики кивнул в сторону ряда стопок. — Решил расслабиться? Или что-то случилось? — Мики на мгновение запнулся и замер, будто что-то подсчитывая, а потом заметно расслабился. Мики, наверное, никогда не забудет ни одной «черной» даты в его, Чоко, чертовой жизни. Нет, сегодня просто обычный день. Обычный скучный день.

— Мне надо было подумать.

— Напиваясь? — Мики улыбнулся. — Ты всегда выбираешь странные места и странные способы.

— Неправда, — Чоко вскочил, но тут же повалился обратно на стул. Голова кружилась, а тело явно посылало своего владельца далеко и надолго. А лучше — спать.

— Набрался так, что ноги не держат. — Мики добродушно усмехнулся. — Отвести тебя домой?

— Почему ты такой, Мики? — Чоко уставился на друга так пристально, что будь на месте Мики кто-то другой, Чоко бы давно с фингалом валялся бы у стенки.

— Какой?

— Добрый!

— Почему ты так решил? — в глазах Мики было только любопытство.

— Твоя... Твоя бабушка... ты ведь не бросаешь ее, как сделали это другие из твоей семьи. По-настоящему ее любишь.

— Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос.

— Что?

— Разве можно бросить того, кого любишь?

— Мои родители и брат меня бросили, — Чоко понимал, что ревет сейчас больше из-за алкоголя и невозможности контролировать себя, но не мог остановиться, размазывая слезы по щекам.

— Не бросили. Кто по своей воле мог бы тебя бросить, Чоко? — Ушли же!

— У тебя их отобрали. Твою семью. Судьба, случай, чья-то ошибка... Можешь называть это как угодно. Они точно ушли не по своей воле. И ты их не бросаешь, потому что помнишь о них. И никогда не забудешь. Поэтому они рядом.

— Я так скучаю по ним! — Чоко вцепился в футболку Мики. — Так скучаю. А ведь я виноват. Если бы не мое желание тогда, они все были бы рядом по-настоящему. Ты сейчас сказал про ошибку. Это моя ошибка, Мики, моя ошибка, — Чоко захлебывался слезами. — Моя!

— Нет. Это ошибка того, кто сидел за рулем другой машины, — Мики вытащил из заднего кармана джинсов платок и вытер Чоко лицо, а потом заставил высморкаться. — Не вешай на себя то, что ты не совершал. Мы и без этого много чего натворили.

— Мики! — Чоко прижался к Мики сильнее, когда тот его обнял. — Не бросай меня, хорошо? Ты и ребята — это все, что у меня есть. Без вас у меня не получится жить дальше. Я даже научусь готовить карри совсем так, как это делает Каё-чан. Только не бросай.

— Пошли домой.

— Пошли.

— Сколько он должен? — Мики усмехнулся, когда бармен махнул рукой, улыбаясь. Лицо было знакомым.

— Потом сам заплатит. Никогда не думал, что увижу вас в своем баре, парочка Бешеных псов. Здорово вы тогда отделали нашу банду. А ведь тогда еще Кибо не возглавил вас. Как он, кстати?

— Он бросил нас и свалил в Токио! — Чоко с трудом поднял голову и стукнул кулаком по стойке. — Мудак.

— Значит, правда то, что тогда болтали, — бармен нахмурился. — Не ожидал я от него такого. Хотя жизнь — странная штука. Может, у него и были причины.

— Он мудак! — Чоко встал и, шатаясь, ждал, пока Мики поднимется со своего стула. — Вот и все причины.

— Приходите еще.

— Спасибо за предложение, — Мики обхватил Чоко и повел его к выходу.

— Его зовут Яги, — Чоко улыбался и цеплялся за друга. — Мы им здорово накостыляли.

— Банда Хризантемы? — Мики рассмеялся. — Тогда они все были крашеные. Совсем не похож.

— Не хочу домой, Мики.

— Пошли ко мне. Поспишь, а утром...

— Утром я приготовлю карри и ты съешь тарелку. И отдашь мне первое место.

— Сначала приготовь, — Мики остановился и устроил Чоко у себя на спине. Потом выдохнул и зашагал вперед.

— Я люблю тебя, Мики, — Чоко чувствовал, что засыпает. — Не забудь.

— Договорились.

Чоко устроился поудобнее и уставился на небо. Звезды вовсе не казались холодными. Завтра точно будет хороший день. Нет — прекрасный. Ведь Мики и ребята будут рядом.


End file.
